


Savior

by Sphenimersus



Series: Gifts/Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Dean, Angel Sam, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Gabriel, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel saved by a hunter. Is it strange? Maybe, maybe not...</p>
<p>*Rated as Mature due to spanking intended as violence as well as depictions of results from the actions of violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by the anonymous commenter "Gray" as a birthday gift for her friend. Here’s the thread: [[x](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/28568767)]  
> Happy birthday, dear reader!  
> Also, is your birthday May 2nd or May 9th? All I know is that it's on a Saturday this year. So if it's on May 2nd, sorry this is late. And if it's on the latter date, happy early birthday!  
> p.s. you have a very sweet friend that went through to request this. :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! :)

Gabriel blazes through the door with salt bags, water guns filled with holy water, bullets with demon seals carved into them, and the demon knife. He shoots them with the holy water first then throwing salt on them. Slowly, he kills each one with the demon knife. But it’s just the beginning. There’s so much more to go. He knows he’ll run out of holy water soon even if he has an extra stash in his pocket. But that’s saved for an emergency.

Gabriel has gone through all the goons when he hears a scream. Not one that he’s ever heard before, but it sounds like extreme agony. Not simply torture, but the sound of screams that one can only have heard in Hell. And one that Gabriel is extremely familiar with. Well, he’s not familiar with the person that’s screaming, but he is with the type of scream. After all, he did go to Hell and come back. How did he come back? He has no idea, but it works. He’s still alive, and he can still save people and hunt things.

So with all of the grunts gone, Gabriel barges through the metal doors and finds the one and only, Alistair. The one that tortured him in the years he was in hell. Of fucking course, Gabriel thinks. _The one thing that knows all my weaknesses._ Standing there, he just stares, or rather, glares at the demon.

The demon just smirks, standing next to his victim. And despite the blood and bruises on the person that’s been strapped down, Gabriel knows that he’s beautiful. And he hasn’t even seen the face of the prisoner since the tattered back, covered in marks - whip marks - is facing him. All Gabriel knows about this person that’s being tortured right now, is that, he’s being tortured while half-naked. Only boxers are on the boy.

Alistair speaks up, “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the Righteous Man. Welcome. I see you’re having some pretty, morbid thoughts, eh?” He chuckles. “Finding this tortured, battered angel that he’s sexy? Wow, you always find a way to impress me.”

“Shut up,” Gabriel grits out.

“Or what?” Alistair replies. “Or you’ll whip my ass? Good luck with that since I’m the one that smacked your pretty little ass down in hell. But if I were honest, I think whipping the ass of this angel is so much _more fun_. Turns into a pretty little shade of pink.” He pulls down the underwear covering the bottom of the prisoner and takes a flogger, landing a solid _smack!_ The person - angel? - that’s been tied down flinches and cries out - not in pleasure, but in pain.

_Gagged_ , Gabriel deducts. Angrily, Gabriel takes out the gun. He only has one bullet left that’s has a devil’s trap carved on to it. He shoots. It takes and agonizingly long second for the bullet to hit Alistair.

All the while, Alistair continues to smirk, unaware of the carving on the bullet. Once he’s hit, he says, “Do you honestly believe a _bullet_ will work on me?”

This time it’s Gabriel’s turn to smirk, “It’s a special bullet. Try moving.”

Blinking in confusion, Alistair tries to move his vessel. It stays. He tries again and again; it doesn’t work. He growls, “What the fuck did you do?”

“Devil’s Trap, carved into the bullet. Now you can’t move anymore,” Gabriel grins. He steps up and slices at Alistair’s throat, “Good riddance to you.” As soon as Alistair is gone - and dead - Gabriel turns around to the person that’s been trapped. Immediately, he runs to the person, or angel as Alistair had said, and releases him. Each time Gabriel brushes over the skin of the other being, he flinches. Grimacing, Gabriel whispers, “Hey, hey. Everything’s going to be all right. I’ll get you out of here. Tell me your name?”

The being just looks up blearily and gasps out, “D-dean.” As soon as the name leaves his mouth, he - Dean - faints in Gabriel’s arms.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel grunts when he returns to the motel room. His little brother, the smart little muffin, looks up, “Gabriel? Who is that? What happened?”

Grinning as much as he can, which isn’t a lot, Gabriel says, “Heya, Cassie. This is Dean. The demons had him as a prisoner and apparently he’s an angel. They probably tortured him for information or something.”

Castiel nods, “Okay. So what are we going to do?”

“Wait until he wakes up and ask him for questions. I dunno,” Gabriel shrugs.

“I will tend to his wounds, then,” Castiel replies.

Yawning, Gabriel waves, “I’m gonna take a nap.”

 

* * *

 

Screams of terror wake Gabriel. He immediately sits up and grabs the gun under his pillow. He sees Castiel sitting up in a similar fashion. Both brothers have their weapon in hand,  expecting some sort of monster to pop up and attack. They turn to the direction the sound is coming from.

“Sam! Sammy!” The cries come. It’s from the bed that’s taken by their guest, Dean.

Gabriel, being a big brother, immediately goes to Dean’s side. “Hey, hey, Dean. You’re all right. Everything okay. You’re safe here.”

Dean stops yelling, but he still squirms in agony on the bed. With tears dripping through his eyes, he whimpers.

Gabriel runs his hand through Dean’s hair; something he used to do for Castiel as a child. “You’re okay, you’re okay,” he repeats quietly. He keeps on saying it until he hears a flutter of wings. Soft, but there.

Castiel gasps, “Who are you?!” He’s facing someone tall, half a foot taller perhaps.

Gabriel turns around, pulling out his gun, “Who are you?!”

The being looks solemn as it speaks, “I am Sam. Sam Winchester. I am an angel of the lord and my brother there, is Dean. He was captured by demons while saving you, Gabriel, the Righteous Man, from Hell. Regardless, I must thank you for saving my brother.”

Gabriel blinks, “What?”

“I will stay with you while you watch over Dean,” Sam continues. “You will need protection from both demons and angels from here on out. None of the angels liked Dean, and with him being captured, they think he’s told all our secrets. Now he’s being hunted by our kind as well.”

Nodding, Gabriel replies, “Ooookay.”

The angels says, “Therefore, with the situation as it is, I will leave Dean in your care while ensuring that you are at a safe place. I would take care of Dean myself, but I have duties to attend in heaven. They would get suspicious if I weren’t there. I will heal Dean’s physical wounds. Until next time, Mr. Novak.”

“Call me Gabe,” Gabriel responds.

Sam smiles, “Thank you, Gabe. I will see you soon.” After placing two fingers on Dean’s forehead and letting out some weird vibe or something, Sam disappears with a flutter of wings.

After a moment of silence, Castiel gasps, “We just met an angel, Gabriel.”

“Yeah.”

“Two angels,” Castiel continues, “Dean’s an angel as well.”

Grinning, Gabriel agrees, “Yeah. And we get to protect one too.”

“Back to bed?” Castiel asks.

“Nah, you can, but I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep. I’ll watch over Dean,” Gabriel responds.

Castiel nods, “‘Night, Gabe.”

Gabriel grins, “G’night. Cassie.”

“I’ve never been ‘Cassie’ and I’ll never be ‘Cassie’, Gabe. It’s Castiel,” the younger brother retorts. He leaves without another word, flopping onto the other bed.

 

* * *

 

It’s a few days before Dean wakes up. When he does, he panics, wondering where he is and what’s happened. Also who they were.

Gabriel, of course, starts freaking out with the angel for some odd reason, so Castiel had to answer all the questions. The younger man answers, “Well, Dean, I’m Castiel, and that’s my brother Gabriel. Gabe saved you from the demons and you’re at a motel that’s apparently warded against anything that’s not human. Other than you and your brother of course.”

Dean nods, processing the information, “All I remember is pulling the righteous man out of Hell,” he turns his head in Gabriel’s direction, "and then being captured by demons." Dean shudders at the memory. "Thank you, Gabriel, Castiel." There's silence among the three until the angel breaks it. "Y'know, you two have names that are a mouthful. Not so much as Gabe's but yours, Castiel, is long. May I call you ‘Cas’? It’ll also be less confusing since the angel of Thursday has a similar name. What do you think?"

"It'll be fine, Dean," Castiel replies. "Cas is better than Cassie."

Gabriel whines, “Aww, why won’t you use my nickname, but his?”

“Because, Gabriel, it’s a girl’s name and I’m not a girl,” Castiel bites.

“It’s not my ex’s name either,” Dean chimes in.

Both Gabriel and Castiel exclaims, “Angels _date?!"_

"Ummm, yeah," Dean replies. "It's how we get baby angels. Not all angels are created with our Great Father's power. Our Great Father is actually most of our great-great-great-grandfather.  Probably more, to be honest. Also, do you honestly believe that all angels are virgins?"

"Actually, I never thought about that," Castiel answers.

Gabe jumps in quickly to ask, "How do angels have sex?”

Dean shrugs, “We mingle our grace together and hope we get a grace child.”

“Are there angel condoms?”

“Actually, yes, we do have ‘angel condoms’. But not a lot of us use it since it’s frowned upon. Having sex with no ties, that is. I mean, I use it since I don’t see the point of having children even though I like them,” the angel responds. “I also don’t understand the concept of being virgins. Why ignore something that feels so amazing?”

Gabriel yells, “Ha! I told you, Cassie. Sex is great, and you should stop avoiding it!”

Muttering an answer, Castiel says, “It’s Castiel, and I have had sex. I didn’t like it, so I figured I am an asexual. In any case, I will take my leave. I found a case, but Dean still needs to be watched. And Gabe, you’ll do a better job than I will. Now, go have fun and I’ll hunting.”

Before Gabriel can protest, Castiel leaves the room to drive off to wherever. “Pooh,” he complains, “I’m the one stuck with the angel now.”

“Hey! I’m a joy to be around,” Dean protests.

“We’ll see about that,” Gabriel snorts.

Soon after, they both begin talking about Dr. Sexy and Doctor Who. Eventually, Dean asks, “Hey, Gabe. What do you think of LARPing? I believe that’s the term humans use for role playing as a character.”

Gabriel absolutely glows at the mention, “Man, that’s so much fun! I went as Dr. Sexy, and dude, they all loved it. It’s amazing! Have you ever been to one?”

Dean smiles sadly, “Unfortunately, I have only watched from afar. It is shunned by those in heaven, and with my duties, I could never come down to play.”

“You’re missing out of so much,” Gabriel gasps. “I’m taking you to one as soon as you’re better.”

“Thank you,” Dean replies. The silence is comforting to the angel, but he can feel Gabriel’s nervousness. Sighing he asks, “Would you like to marathon Dr. Sexy?”

Gabriel grins, “Duh! Do you have the DVDs?”

Dean smirks, “What do you expect from an angel? Of course I do.”

 

* * *

 

Hours later, Dean is still watching the show intently. Or at least, Gabriel thinks so. He can’t get a good read on the angel really. But while he’s been watching Dean, he realizes that this is the first time _anyone_ has ever connected to him on this level. No one else, not even Castiel has understood how Gabriel felt about so many things. Only Dean has. And they’ve only really spoken with each other for about a day.

While Gabriel ponders his thoughts, Dean inconspicuously observes Gabriel. He doesn’t know what to feel about the hunter. In hell, when he had touched the Righteous Man’s soul, it was so pure. So clean. It was something refreshing to Dean because of how the other angels has treated him like. _He_ was the one to save the Righteous Man and that felt good. He felt superior at that moment, but the light from the soul of Gabriel was so bright. Brighter than anything he has ever seen. It distracted him, leading to his capture. Even so, throughout the pain and torture he had suffered under the grasp of Alistair, Dean remembered how that soul felt. It was glorious touch and made him feel reborn.

But now that Dean has actually spoken to Gabriel, he realizes that Gabriel is more than just the Righteous Man. More than the vessel for Michael. Gabriel is Gabriel and it seems that he’s falling for the man. And falling fast because there hasn’t been anyone that allowed Dean to relax like this. He can’t even relax with his baby brother Sam anymore. The fact that this human. This puny human that is supposed to have no power. The fact that this human can make Dean let his guard down amazes him.

Sucking in a breath, Dean turns to face Gabriel, determined to fulfill this desire to touch the human. To feel the pure soul once again. But most of all, to learn about Gabriel. To learn how and why this human makes him feel the way he does.

All the while, Gabriel contemplates how he feels about Dean. It’s not lust, that’s for sure. If that were the case, he would have jumped Dean a long time ago. Rather, it feels more like there’s an attachment growing. Not just a family attachment though. It reminds him of his time with Kali. The only girl that Gabriel considered being serious with until circumstances revealed that she wasn’t human but a Goddess. Surprise, surprise. His father banished her to the other realm before he could warn her.

Gabriel sighs and turns to look at Dean. This time though, he encounters the pair of green eyes that feel as though they’re boring into his soul. Breathing in harshly, he blurts out, “I think I’m falling for you.”

Blinking, Dean replies softly with a whisper, “I think I am too. And I don’t understand. Angels do not feel. They are not supposed to feel. Except to love humanity like our Great Father told us to. But this feels as though I am bonding with you in a way that is more than just family.”

Gabriel nods, “Yeah.”

“I don’t understand what is occurring. This is very strange to me, so if you would teach me how to feel like this, please do,” Dean says.

“I’m not very good at relationships either, Dean,” Gabriel answers.

Dean shakes his head, “It will be fine, Gabriel. Just teach me what you know and we can continue from there.”

“Okay,” the human says. “I’ll do what I can.”

Dean smiles, “Thank you.”

The two beings watch each other, slowly coming forward. Gabriel takes the face of the angel in his hand, tilting their heads ever so slightly. He brings their lips together. A soft, chaste kiss is good for now. They’re both new to this after all. Pulling apart, the stare at each other again. Another moment and they bring themselves back together again. They share dozens kisses that night. Right up until they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I hope you all liked this. I had a little trouble thinking of a plot for this, but I pulled through! By the way, if you have an AO3 account, maybe comment so I can set it as a gift for you? idk. Only if you want to though!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
